Ula's Plan
by Neferaten888
Summary: Hi readers! I'm sorry that this story actually isn't about Warriors. This actually doesn't relate to ANY book, so I just randomly chose one. Please just try it out anyway! You might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second Fanfiction! Sorry that this actually isn't related to Warriors, but this isn't related to ANY story, I just wanna post it. So thank you for coming into this webpage to check my story out, I really think you'll like it! :) If my story DOES relate to any story you know then I'll do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any story this fanfiction related to!**

**Please review, I have many chapters ready to be posted as long as I have readers! **

Ula stared at the rising sun, her sharp green eyes fixed on the gleaming rays that pierced the sea waves. Soon she would have to dart home or whatever thing she lived in-she wasn't sure if it was good enough to be called "home" –and pretend she was still asleep.

But Ula didn't want to go home; she loved sunrises and sunsets on the sea. When she watched it, she didn't care that she lived in an old shed instead of a house, or that her mom, Asha, hadn't been able to afford a** real** house. Or that her hair was stringy and matted when other kids at school could afford barber shops, or at least some shampoo. Ula had told her mom, they could wash in the sea, but her mom would always shake her head, and take them to a McDonalds to wash up. It hardly helped. Now, Ula just thought of the beautiful sunrise on water, it was just so peaceful.

Shaking her head, Ula leaped nimbly off the beach, and then shot home. Her mother wasn't home yet from her job at the restaurant, and Ula sat down by her little sister, Luana. She stirred, and then snuggled back into the torn old blanket. Ula sighed, it wasn't fair! Her mother should be able to take care of her children! Not let them live in old tool shed by the sea! _It was the only thing I could afford. _Her mother had informed them.

When her father was there, her mother worked at a high school, and they lived in a real house. But then, her father had sailed out to sea, and a huge storm had swept him and his little kayak away. After that her mother had been so scared and distracted she was fired. And they couldn't pay for the house anymore, so Asha brought them to an old tool shed by the sea. She never let them go near it though, in fear that her children would leave her like her husband would.

_I wish dad was still here,_ Ula thought miserably, she was the only child that resembled her father. And **that **was something to be proud of. Luana looked way more like her mom; pale green eyes, light skin, blond hair, and the average height of her age. Ula was different, she had hair that was more golden, and her eyes were bright green, not as pale as her mom and sister, her skin was a bit tanner too, and she was taller than an average 12 year old.

Creak….bam! Ula jumped, as she mother entered the shed, wearily scanning the room, finally resting her eyes on Ula. "You should be sleeping Ula," she sighed, "you have school today". Ula defiantly glared into her mother's eyes, but said nothing. Asha collapsed into a stiff wooden chair, letting her head rest on her knees. Ula had never seen her mom look so defeated.

"Ugh!' Ula groaned, and her mom looked up wearily, her gray eyes dull.

"W-what?" she mumbled; her eyes on the ground, only half open.

"Why?" Ula muttered, "Do we have to live in this…this **dump?**"Asha stared at her, surprised, "We should be living in a real house!" Ula grumbled. Screech! Ula's mother from the seat, her face flushed deep red.

"I am trying Ula!" she protested, "I'm trying the best I can! What else do you want from me?! I'm working two jobs and struggling to keep you two in school! And you-" Asha took a long breath, icily glaring at her daughter.

"Wake Luana up," she huffed, "time for school," Ula turned away and gave Luana a rough nudge. She murmured something, then opened her eyes, and blinked up at Ula.

"Get up Lu," she ordered, Luana shook her head sleepily and struggled out of bed. Quickly pulling on a greasy shirt, Luana ran her hands through her blond hair. Ula tugged impatiently at what used to be her golden locks, which was now it was a dirty yellow clump. Then, grabbing her backpack and, without bothering to wait for her younger sister, she raced off, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ula slid down a rocky hill down to the beach, wiping dirt onto her already dirty jeans. It had been a tiring Friday at school. She stared at the sea, the waves moving in an undulating pattern. Ula wished she could do something to help her family.

"I **can** do something!" Ula gasped out loud, her dad had been a diver who gathered clams at the bottom of the sea, who says she couldn't gather them too? Ula raced toward the shed, forgetting about watching the sunset.

Wham! The shed door crashed behind her as she shot into the shed. Asha was busily setting some chicken salad on the plank. Ignoring her mom, Ula grabbed her trash bag that held her only belongings. Pulling out an old diary and a broken pencil out of the trash bag, she flicked through the book to an empty page. Ula bent over the book, jotting down notes. How to gather and sell clams she wrote, 1st thing to do: learn to swim in ocean. 2nd thing to do: attempt diving under water. 3rd thing to do: look for clams. 4th thing to do: try to gather clams. 5th thing to do: go to market and sell clams for money. Ula studies her notes, then thought about them closely.

The swimming seemed easy enough; Ula could just go to the beach after school. And if she learned to swim, diving shouldn't be too hard. Looking for clams might be harder though, she'd have to keep her eyes open under water. Gathering clams will be simple, but then Ula would need a container to put the clams in. Finally Ula stared at the 5th thing to do; selling the clams at the market. Ula could walk to the market, but would she be allowed to sell them?

_I'll walk over to the market tomorrow,_ she decided finally, _and then I'll see if it's possible to bring stuff over to sell._ Letting out a satisfied sigh, Ula walked over to the table-plank-what she called the wood plank they used as a table-and sat down. Asha glanced sideways at her, and scrapped some salad onto a plate. Then she nudged it over to Ula.

"Mom, how much will it take for us to live in a real house?" She asked, picking moodily at the salad. Asha flinched as she thought of the morning.

"Not sure", Ula squinted at her, determined to find out.

"Will 500$ work?" Ula pestered. Asha frowned at her daughter, and then dumped the rest of the contents of the salad container into Luana's plate; her sister prodded the salad cautiously.

"I don't know, maybe," Asha reluctantly replied.

"Good," Ula bit into a salad leaf, wrinkling her nose at the taste, she had never been too fond of salad, but that was all the food available tonight. Asha finished her salad swiftly, and then stalked to her mat. Curling into a ball, she tried hard to relax and forget the day. Luana soon followed her mom, tucking into the worn fronds of her blanket. Ula on the other hand stayed at the table and picked out the pieces of chicken, and poked at the leaves. Soon Ula gave up trying to eat them and took out her diary. Goal: she scribbled, 500$. Satisfied, Ula flopped into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ula! Ula!" Ula blinked awake, grunting as she pushed out of bed. "Wha?" she muttered, tripping and landing onto the shed floor, waking her up. "Ow!" Ula wailed, scrambling up. Scanning the room, she stared at her mother.

"What?" she demanded crabbily. It was a Saturday, so Ula had planned to sleep late. Pulling on some clothing, Ula grimaced at the dirtiness. Asha lowered herself into a chair, patting the chair beside her. Ula didn't move, and Asha sighed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep. But I found this lying open on the table, and I don't think I allow this preposterous thinking…" Asha admitted finally, pushing Ula's diary toward her. It was flipped to the "How to gather and sell clams" page. Ula gasped, how could she be so stupid? She should have put her notes away! Now, all Ula could do was wait to see what her mom's reaction.

Asha calmly took deep breaths, watching her daughter. "So," she said, "what is the meaning of this?" Ula was surprised to feel that she was not at all nervous.

"I thought you'd know, seems pretty explanatory if you've bothered to read the whole thing." Ula replied coolly. Asha's eyes showed surprise, this was obviously not the reaction she expected.

"W-well, I…I'm glad that you want to help the family but, ah I don't think that you can do this…_money making_," Asha stammered. Ula flicked hair out of her eyes and raised her head defiantly.

"Oh yeah? I think we could use some money!" She retorted, waving her hands around the shed. Asha winced, but just glared at Ula, and Ula glared back. Suddenly Luana stirred and let out a grunt, causing Ula and Asha to turn their heads, Luana yawned, stretched, and thrashed around for a moment, then slept on. Ula let out a long breath, and then turned back toward her mom. Who had also, after seeing Luana go to sleep, turn back to Ula.

"I am **going **to do it!"Ula hissed, narrowing her eyes in frustration, Asha narrowed her eyes too, her head shaking.

"You will **not**!' she growls, "I forbid it!" Ula glared for a moment longer, and then straightened abruptly, not in the mood for tricky discussions.

"I'm going to the market," she declares, then disappears through the door.

. . .

"Fresh fish! Get your fish here!"

"Warm cakes!"

"Bread! Right off the oven!"The market sounds rang around as people shopped. Ula looked around carefully for the oldest looking merchant to ask. An older merchant should have more experience. _Hmmm, _Ula thought, _too young, this one looks rich, that won't do- ah ha!_ Ula settled her gaze on an ancient looking man selling oranges. Ula cautiously approached and pretended to be observing his oranges.

"Can I help you missy?" A gruff voice asked, Ula gave a jump, and the old man chuckled. Ula glared at him angrily. "My name's Angus, what do you want?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"Uh…I just ah…um," Ula stammered and Angus squinted at her. "I just wanted to know if you can just bring some stuff over to sell," Ula huffed. Angus pursed his lips and glanced at her thoughtfully.

"You want to sell something missy?" he questioned, curiously.

"Ugh! Please just answer my question!" Ula grumbled. Angus looked surprised, and Ula wondered if it was wise to snap at an old man, but to her surprise, Angus started laughing!

"You're a impatient one, aren't you?" he guffawed, "Well missy, this is a very small market, so you can bring anything to this market and sell it, if people buy it, of course," Ula gave the sweetest smile she could muster, and began to say, "Thank you!" but Angus wasn't finished. "But to sell missy," he was saying, "you need a scale to weigh your products, **and** you need to figure out how many dollars per pound," Ula stared at Angus in shock, she never thought about those things! _Jeez Lou-ISE! Now that's complicated! _Ula took a deep breath, and forced herself to squeak "Thank you!", and then she scrambled away.


End file.
